User talk:W13opa fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Marie Antoinette's Guillotine Blade page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Felinoel (Talk) 22:10, July 17, 2010 Artifact info Hi, just wondering where you got this new info about old artifacts? felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ah I see, I have them all on my DVR, will check them then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh but as for Wikipedia, I am pretty sure they are just naming the ones that don't get names theirselves, mostly because I can't seem to find any source for their names... If there is no external source given and it is not in the episode itself, it is to stay as it is. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Odd, as I recall when I paused the episode, names like those weren't visible? Oh well I am rewatching the episode now. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::lol np, I was planning on going through them again to get some screenshots for the articles anyways, was going to do it when I was done uploading and placing the screenshots from Mild Mannered, but being a little backed up is fine enough. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmmm I see, well I will keep an eye out for them then... felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:55, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Links Depends on what kind of link, direct link to a page in this wikia or a link to another site. felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Then put the article name in two brackets. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Marionette Wait... if this puppet is from "Some of Allison's favorite things video blog" then why do you reference it from Magnetism? felinoel ~ (Talk) 06:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I see what you did, for some reason you moved the reference to the artifact above it to this one? I fixed it felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Dream Journal Oh, I'm typing it up seperate. Currently it is hidden away in my laptop, being modified and enhanced. I gotta make it more intresting, and also I forget some parts and other parts make next to no sense (Claudia had a peg-leg for example) so I'm omitting the confusing bits. I don't even know what that was about. My brain comes up with some weird stuff. I'll share with you the fully completed thing when it's done. At this point it's probably gonna be more fanon than dream because I have to add a lot of sensical connections between the parts of the dream. The Claudia Donovan Clone 22:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) It was mostly some pretty jumbled thoughts and I'm trying to make it into a story other people can follow. I can't even follow it as is and I dreampt it! The Claudia Donovan Clone 22:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Here's what it was in a nutshell though: Claudia has only one leg, the other is a peg-leg. Like a pirate. I don’t know. She slept with Steve Jinks, he got her pregnant, for some reason they completely managed to hide this fact from Artie (which is odd considering Claudia is played by a tiny tiny actress who may well weigh less than an infant), Claudia had the baby, it was a girl, she named it after Steve’s sister who died, and they were raising her and Artie still had been kept out of the loop. I think Leena had something to do with hiding it from Artie. I don’t even... The Claudia Donovan Clone 22:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) My brain is pretty wild sometimes. If that somehow did happen, Claudia and Steve having a baby I mean, the baby would be really really cute I think. The Claudia Donovan Clone 22:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) A mad-hacking, lie-detecting, red-headed baby with lovely blue eyes. I like it! The Claudia Donovan Clone 23:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Super Blog Sounds good to me. I just said I would keep posting on mine because I made it; people could post on either. But one page would make more sense. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 14:54, 8/22/2011 14:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I can post it if you like. What do you think it aught to be called? ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:09, 8/22/2011 23:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I think I have a name in mind. I'll try to set up the new blog by the end of today. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 18:37, 8/23/2011 18:37, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I've posted the new blog, and decided to link our old blogs to the new blog. I've placed a notice on my old blog to put all new ideas there; I think you should do the same on yours. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:20, 8/23/2011 23:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC)